


Losing It All

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Tiny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers all lose their abilities. Tony can't help but be distracted by Steve's small stature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12976075344/cap-was-tiny-tony-really-shouldve-been-focusing).

Cap was tiny.

Tony really should’ve been focusing on other things. Like, maybe, listening to Fury talking about the bad guy that was causing all this madness. Or worrying about who it was that had destroyed his suit. If there was a super-strong psycho running around that had taken the time to ensure none of the Avengers had their powers, then the world was quite possibly in trouble. That kind of world-ending madness usually required Tony’s full attention.

But Cap was seriously tiny.

He kept staring at him and accidentally ignoring Fury, but he was sure it was understandable. Hardly anyone else seemed to be paying attention. Thor had his arms over his chest, pouting while staring down at the table, while both Clint and Natasha were bound in casts, having had far too many bones broken respectively. Tony’s suit was missing, and Bruce could no longer hulk up no matter how many times Tony called him a dick. All of that was bad enough, but Cap was _tiny_.

He made it through Fury’s briefing without making a single snarky comment, but that was mostly because he’d failed to say a word. While severe S.H.I.E.L.D agents streamed out of the room afterwards, the Avengers themselves lingered in unhappy silence.

“We find ourselves in a dire quandary, my fellows,” Thor announced. He sounded as if he’d just been told his birthday was cancelled.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. He had intended on giving a great contribution to the conversation, but instead what came out was, “And can we talk about how little Steve is? Because, seriously, you’re smaller than Bieber.”

Steve stared at him with blank confusion. Somehow, that look was even more devastating when it was coming from a pre-serum Steve than it had been when he was bulked up. “I already told you I was a little guy,” he said. “That doesn’t mean I can’t help.”

“We’re all laid up now,” Clint complained. “You heard Fury. We’re benched.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re sitting this one out,” Steve insisted, shaking his head.

“What should I do? Fire with my teeth?” Clint asked, raising his casts.

Tony had been there to help when the team had finally got him and Natasha out of the building they’d been lured into. The mess had been horrific. There had been long hours when they hadn’t been sure whether Natasha and Clint were going to come through it alive.

Cap steeled his shoulders, raising his head - and despite his size Tony could see the old him in his body language. The enemy might have taken away his muscles, but their captain was still in there.

Maybe they were going to stand a chance against this thing after all.

“We all need to be together on this,” Steve said. He looked towards Tony, confidence and determination portrayed in his slim shoulders despite the plea in his eyes. “Tony?”

“I’ve got your back,” Tony promised. “Even if it is an unnaturally small back.”

“I too will follow you,” Thor declared.

When one went, the others followed. Powers or not, they were still the Avengers – and against the thing that tried to put them out of the fight, there was a whole lot of avenging to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/26844485149/previously-the-avengers-were-depowered-and-steve).

When he had to, Tony could focus. He could fight. He could pretend that he was something resembling an adult who could charge into battle and win the day for all of them.

When he didn’t have such adult concerns, Tony most just stared.

They were in the eye of the storm now, recovering from one battle and waiting for the next. No one had yet been returned to their old selves - the suit was still disabled, Bruce was still resolutely non-Hulky, Thor’s hammer was cold-shouldering him, and Steve was the tiniest little thing that had ever existed.

With Steve positioned on the couch in Stark Towers, Tony was having a very difficult time acting like a grown-up and not cooing over him. He was small; he was adorable. Steve was like an over-grown puppy on a good day, his limbs too big for him and his strength too much for any man to wield. Like this, Steve was more like the runt of the litter, always holding his head up to try to prove others wrong.

“Tony,” Steve scolded, with his head still bowed to study the file in his lap: his ridiculously under-sized lap. Tony really wasn’t going to get over that any time soon. “Stop staring.”

“Sorry, cap,” Tony said, and then promptly did not stop staring. “Can’t help it.”

Steve sighed and looked up at him, as pathetic as a wet kitten. “We’ve already talked about this,” he pointed out.

“I know,” Tony agreed, ambling towards the couch. With Steve like this, he found it difficult to stay far away from him. If there was another attack, Steve was vulnerable - not that he would ever admit it. Steve was thick-headed enough that he would try to fight, and so that meant that Tony had to make sure he was around to save his ass when he did. His tiny, tiny ass.

He took a seat closer to Steve than he usually would have dared, his arms spread along the back of the sofa to take up as much room as he physically could. Around Steve, he was used to feeling dwarfed. Being around him without feeling smurf-sized was a novelty.

“How are you holding up?” he asked, only to have Steve frown at him sceptically. Alright, maybe that was warranted. Steve didn’t get the opportunity to see him being genuine all too often. “I’m serious.”

“I’m okay.”

“Really?” Tony checked. “You’re not feeling sick? I’ve seen your old medical files. You were not a healthy guy.”

“I really am fine.”

“Do you feel cold?” Tony asked. “I could turn the heat up. Just ask JARVIS if you need anything.”

Steve’s mouth twitched as if he was restraining a smile. “I appreciate the concern,” he said levelly, “But I’m honestly fine.”

“Oh.” Tony nodded. “Good.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“What? No I don’t.” It was difficult to lie in the face of Steve’s all-seeing eyes. Damn it. “I just thought I could help out.”

Steve didn’t seem to find matters any clearer after that. “Okay,” he agreed with an confused nod. “The best way to help out would be to help me get to the bottom of who’s causing all this.”

“Yeah, sure, I can do that,” Tony confirmed. He leaned over to take the file from Steve’s lap. If, in the process, he pulled Steve against him so that his arm could ever-so-casually drape over his shoulders, that was a complete accident.

He refused to be held accountable.

“Um…” Steve said, after clearing his throat.

“Don’t,” Tony advised. Don’t ask, don’t argue, and please don’t walk away.

It took a few moments, but eventually the tension faded from Steve’s slim body and he leaned against Tony, a bony bundle of warmth by his side. Tony grinned, feeling calmer than he had since this entire mess had started. He turned his attention to the file Steve had been studying, and together they started to solve the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the serum had been sapped from Steve’s body, Tony had had a very, very difficult time leaving Stark Tower. It was nothing to do with Steve’s attitude - if anything, Steve’s can-do air had only increased since he lost his bulk.

No, Steve couldn’t be blamed for making Tony miss meetings, appearances and interviews. It wasn’t Steve’s fault that Tony couldn’t look at him like this, small and vulnerable for once, without wanting to touch and taste every inch of him all over again. He had been doomed from the moment they first kissed.

He nearly made it this time. He managed to get his clothes on, trousers and shirt - if he could do his tie and get out of the door, maybe there was a chance that today would be productive. Unfortunately, he made a huge mistake.

He looked up.

Steve was still swamped in the bed, the white sheet like a broad sea around him. Resting on his stomach, he had managed to fall back asleep in the time that it had taken Tony to wake up: he needed a lot more sleep now than he used to as Captain America. He tired so easily, and even though Tony could tell that Steve found it frustrating he couldn’t help but find it adorable.

He was nearly free. He was so close to making it out the door - but the sight of Steve made that impossible. One more minute, Tony promised himself, even as he fully intended to break that promise. He walked towards the bed and rested one knee on the mattress, leaning over so that he could trail his hand over Steve’s exposed shoulder.

One hand alone was enough to span Steve’s shoulder blade - for a moment Tony simply left it there and stares, his cock stirring in interest. He leaned down to kiss the nape of Steve’s neck, and down further to the fragile knob of his spine. Steve stirred beneath him, his eyes fluttering open like a fucking Disney Princess. “‘morning,” Steve mumbled. “What time is it?”

Steve answered that for himself by glancing at the clock - it was immediately followed by a groan. “You have to get to your meeting,” he pointed out, but Tony was far too busy tasting Steve’s skin to think about his investors. “Pepper will kill you.”

“I’ve got time,” Tony assured him. “Roll over.”

He rested a hand on Steve’s hip and helped him onto his back - Steve was so small that Tony could push him around however he wanted, and he had to admit that he got one hell of a thrill when he thought about that. He was so used to Steve being the physically stronger one out of the pair of them: the change, however temporary, was good.

Steve might disagree, but he didn’t say a thing when Tony kissed him, coaxing sweet, sleepy moans out of his mouth. Steve’s hands scrambled over Tony’s crisp white shirt. Tony could lie like this forever, but Steve was right about that meeting. In the interests of fairness, he should make this as quick as possible.

“Tonight,” he stated as he fumbles with his trousers. “When I get home, I need to fuck you again.”

Steve responded with a breathless chuckle, but he opened his legs a little further for Tony to lie between. Tony freed himself from his trousers and took hold of them both, prick pressed against prick, slicked only by the precum already leaking from Tony’s cock. He panted against Steve’s mouth as he stroked them both, hips pushing into his hand, down against Steve, while Steve looked up at him with his lips slightly parted, his cheeks flushed, sweat beading over his forehead and leaving his hair damp and dark.

Tony breathed in huffs of air, staring down at Steve like this might be the last sight he saw on Earth.

It wouldn’t take long to get them both off, their hot breath mingling together as they kissed. Tony’s hand pressed tight around them both as they ground and rutted together - and he took particular delight in pressing Steve down tight against the mattress, using his weight to make Steve trapped and dependent on him for every second of drawn-out pleasure.

Tony missed his meeting entirely.

At this size, Steve was very bad for business.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Losing It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437730) by [meri (merry_magpie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/meri)




End file.
